


Tᴀᴋᴇ cᴀʀᴇ -a tᴡɪʟɪɢʜᴛ rᴏᴍᴀɴᴄᴇ-

by MarchOfTheRejects



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fire Powers, Ice Powers, Prophetic Visions, Shapeshifting, Supernatural - Freeform, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchOfTheRejects/pseuds/MarchOfTheRejects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renesmee and Masen Cullen are hybrids, half-human, half-vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Huh, I'm amazed." Said Edward to Bella, smiling. "You ran away from human blood in mid hunt. Even mature vampires have trouble with that." He chuckled as Bella smiled and he knew, has she been a human still, she would have blushed. They stared at each other as they continued walking, and they heard the door open and close. Jacob walked down the steps, smiling and grinning at her. "You're still here." Said Bella, red eyes sparkling with a new found happiness. 

"So are you." He commented, eyes raking down her body with his boyish smirk. "I didn't expect you to seem so. . ." He paused, taking a deep breath. "You?" He smirked as Bella chuckled. "Except for the creepy eyes." He grinned. As he subconsciously moved closer, Bella held out a hand, "I would, keep your distance, for now." Said Bella, eyes darting around. He stopped, "It's safer for the babies to see how you do with me first." Edward hissed as Bella glanced curiously at her husband. "Babies?" She asked. Edward nodded, and Jacob cleared his throat, "Anyways. . ." He said, arms slapping his sides. "Since when do you care about. . ." Bella paused, glancing at the house, "them?" she asked, hesitant to say them. Jacob swallowed and looked at Edward. Edward gave a subtle shake of the head and hardened his jaw. 

"Alright." Jacob breathed. "Take a whiff." Bella stepped forward and took a deep breath. She almost laughed and choked at the same time. "Well I can see what everyone's been talking about." Jacob gave her his infamous smirk and chuckled. "Jake you really do stink." She laughed with him, grinning. Edward wrapped an arm around her and breathed in her scent. "You guys," he said with a smile. "Really look great together." Bella gave Jacob an incredulous look. As if surprised his infatuation with her was gone. Edward clasped her hand. "Do you wanna come meet our daughters?" Asked Edward, smiling. 

Jacob grinned and turned around, jogging to the house. Bella and Edward followed. 

 

Bella and Edward stepped in to the house, smiling and looking at each other as if for the first time in years. Everyone was crowded around in a small circle, With Jacob, Emmett, and Rosalie at the center. "Welcome to the family." Said Esme, smiling warmly at her newest adoptive daughter. "You look amazing, Bella." Said Alice, with Jasper's hands on her hips. Carlisle smiled at them. "I know two girls that have been waiting to see you." Said the eldest vampire with a grin. 

"Rose, Emmett," Said Edward, smiling happily. The beautiful blonde, and the strong brunette turned around, each holding tiny bundles in their arms. One was slightly bigger than the other, holding a wider grin, with more teeth. The other was small, fragile, and stunningly gorgeous. Bella grinned, feeling her unbeating heart swell with pride. Rosalie smiled and gave Bella the biggest. "This one is Renesmee." Rosalie said kindly, although she felt a tugging sensation in her chest as she handed her over. Bella held her and smiled. Renesmee reached up and touched her mother's face with her hand. Bella frowned. 

"What was that?" She asked, Edward smiled

"She showed you the first memory she has of you. Bella whispered, "Showed me how?" He chuckled, "How do I read thoughts? How does Alice see the future?" He paused, eyes darting from Renesmee to Masen. "They're gifted." Bella glanced up. "They?" She asked. Bella glanced at Masen, holding Renesmee out to Rosalie and reaching for her second daughter. 

Emmett coddled the youngest and smiled, as Bella handed Renesmee back to Rose. Emmett hesitantly gave away the second. "And this little cutie," he gushed, grinning. "Is Masen." Bella gasped, holding the little girl in her arms. She bit her lip, Masen looking at her mother and holding her hand out, touching the same spot of Bella and freezing her skin, ice covering the skin. 

She gasped, looking to edward. "Cryokinesis." He said with a proud grin. "She can freeze things." Bella smiled, looking in to her eyes, so green, and reaching out, holding both of the babies in one arm. "They've only been out for two days. . ." Bella said, commenting on their teeth. Carlisle and the Cullens exchanged looks. "Their growth rate is impresident." He said, slowly. "Alright," Said Jacob, reaching out to grab Renesmee. "That's enough experimenting for one day." Edward sent him an annoyed look. "Jacob." He warned, the shape shifter looked up, "She's doing great." Jacob's jaw hardened. "Yeah, let's not push it though." He said, Bella shrunk away from his touch, clutching her daughters as if her life depended on it. "What's your problem?" She said lowly, a dangerous warning. Rose grinned, rubbing his back. "Oh, do tell her, Jacob." Jacob swallowed hard, feeling a sudden lump in her throat. Emmett smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "This should be good." 

"Bella," Warned Edward and Jasper, reaching out to take the babies. Jasper held Masen, Edward held Renesmee. "Look," Said Jacob nervously. "It's a wolf-thing." He said, voice shaky. Bella narrowed her eyes. 'What's a wolf thing?" She gritted her teeth. Rose and Emmett moved to take the babies from Jasper and Edward, smirking and turning to watch the show. "You know we have no control over it. And we can't choose who it happens with and it doesn't mean what you think, Bella. I promise." He was scared now. Good. Bella thought. He should be. 

"Take Renesmee and Masen out of the room." She commanded, anger bubbling inside her. "Oh. . ." Said Jacob, looking away. 

"Edward, don't touch me right now I don't want to hurt you." 

"Oh." He said again as Bella stepped forward and angrily grabbed the back of his neck, forcing him to look at the ground as she dragged him in to the yard. Once at the door, she threw him out, him landing on all fours. "You imprinted on my daughter? Which one, Jacob? So help me god, which one!?" She sneered. "It wasn't my choice!" He said calmly, completely ignoring her question. "They're babies! Which one?" She growled, "It's not like that, do you think Edward would let me live if it was?" Edward chuckled. "I'm still debating it." 

Bella stepped off the steps, in a defensive stance. "I've held them one time, Jacob!" She sneered. "And you already have some moronic wolfy claim on them?" Bella hit him in the gut. "They're mine!" 

Jacob growled, Leah and Seth appearing next to him, growling and snarling loudly. "It's fine, Leah." Jacob commanded. Bella breathed deeply. "You're gonna stay away from them." She commanded. "You know I can't do that." She hit him again, his body lurching towards a tree, he grunted as he fell. Seth and Leah growled, "Stop her." Whispered Esme. Edward chuckled, "Esme it's fine." He said, grinning. "She's amazing right?" Jacob stood.

"Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me three days ago? That's gone now, right?" He said. Bella shook her head. "Long gone." 

"Because it was her. From the beginning it was Nessie who wanted me there." Bella's eyes widened. "Nessie? Renesmee? You nicknamed my oldest daughter after the Lockness Monster?" She screamed. Jacob, realizing his mistake, took a step back just as Bella stepped forward, Seth straightened his back and jumped, sneering and snarling. Bella hurled him in to the tree, his bones snapping and breaking. Leah and Jacob ran forward, "Seth, you okay?" Jacob asked, worried. Seth whimpered, the Cullens stepped back. "Seth, I'm sorry." Bella said. 

Seth stood, whining and shaking the pain off. "He'll be alright." He said. Leah nuzzled him and growled at Bella. "Bella," said Jacob. "You know me. Better than anyone. All I want is for Ness- Renesmee, to be safe, happy. Look, nothing ever made sense before. You, me, any of it. And now I understand why. This was the reason." 

Bella took a deep breath and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob snored loudly on the couch as Edward and Bella stood holding their daughters. Edward patted Masen on the back, smiling. "Our turn." Said Rosalie, reaching her arms out for a Renesmee, as Emmett held his out for Masen. Bella smiled, glancing at Edward and Masen as she handed Renesmee to Rosalie, and Edward handed Masen to Emmett. "Where do they sleep?" Bella whispered softly. Renesmee looked over to Masen and held out her stubby hand, the sisters clasped hands, and Rose and Bella gushed. "In mine or Emmett's arms, or Edward's or Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle take turns with Masen." Bella smiled, letting out a breathy laugh. Alice opened the doors to the house and skipped over happily, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme following in pursuit.   
Jacob woke up suddenly, looking over at the vampires. Rose, Emmett, Bella, and Edward turned to face the rest of the family. Alice walked over, smiling happily. "Happy birthday!" She said quietly. Bella chuckled, "I stopped aging three days ago." She commented in an obvious tone. Alice's smile faltered, "well we're celebrating anyway." Alice gave her a fake distasteful look, "So suck it up." Edward laughed, Alice held out a small iron key.

 

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other, the blonde smiled. "I with we could have had one. . ." Rose said, as Emmett nodded and sighed. "Yeah, it would have been nice." Rose frowned, looking at Masen, who was still wide awake, and Renesmee, who was fast asleep. "What's wrong with Masen?" Asked Emmett, suddenly worried that the child being wide awake was his fault. Rose laughed at her husband, "It's okay, she probably just needs more blood."   
Masen looked up at the word blood. Emmett laughed. "What a little leech."   
Rose set Renesmee in the crib, smiling and kissing her forehead, and then walking in to the kitchen to get some blood. Rose took the red baggie from the fridge and tore it open carefully, pouring it in to a bottle, careful not to get any on herself because she didn't know if she could control her hunger, she hadn't hunted in days.   
When she entered the room, she discovered Emmett holding both Renesmee and Masen. He was humming something, a song that Rosalie had never heard of. "What are you singing?" Rose asked, smiling. Emmett looked up and gave her a cheeky grin, "Hey Jude." Rosalie smiled, "Should have known. You were always one to listen to The Beatles." He grinned and held Renesmee out to his wife. "I'll feed Masen, you take care of Nessie." Renesmee was passed to Rose, and the blonde smiled, "They're going to be so beautiful, Emmett."  
-  
Rose sat outside, holding Renesmee, talking in a baby voice, making funny faces, and laughing, while inside, Jasper sat, holding Masen, "I'm suprised they're letting me hold you." His deep southern drawl spoke, making Masen smile. Jacob took a bite of his burger, watching the blonde hold his imprint. Bella and Edward walked in to the room, smiling as Bella led the way, holding his hand. "Wow, done already?" Emmett asked with an innocent look. He smirked, "Where's Renesmee?" She asked, spotting Jasper with Masen. "Blondie stole her." Jacob said bitterly, taking a bite again. "Break a lot of stuff?" Emmett asked, smirking. Jacob cracked a smile, but returned to the window.   
"Emmett, no," Bella whispered, grinning. Edward laughed, rubbing soothing circles on her back. The boys laughed, even Jasper, as he gradually looked up, and then back down at Masen.  
"You're always happy." He commented, smiling. "That's why I like being around you. You and Alice." He droned on, Masen yawning and giggling cutely. "Alice doesn't like you much, says she can't see your future." He frowned, looking down at the green eyed baby. "I hope one of those wolves don't imprint on you. Such a cliche really." Jasper said, gazing off, surprising himself at how much he was talking. "Two worst enemies falling in love." He smiled, looking down. "Your mate is gonna have a hard time," He grinned, "what with Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, me and even Jacob." Masen looked up and opened her tiny mouth. "Ph. . . Phone." She squeaked in a small, childish voice. Jasper cocked his head to the side, and, not a moment later, the phone rang.   
Jasper bit his lip. "Edward." He called over. The bronze haired Ken-doll looked over. "I. . . I think I found another ability." Edward was there in a second. "Are you sure? Could have just been a coincidence." Masen's eyes closed and she held her arms out. "Wolf." She said, followed by a short, "Grandpa." They frowned, "Wolf. Grandpa. Could she be predicting. . ." Jasper let the sentence hang in the air as Carlisle looked over. Edward focused on the baby, "Not Carlisle." He confirmed, Masen looked up, green eyes sparkling. "Charlie." The baby closed her eyes, projecting the memory to both Jasper and Edward. The boys looked shocked. "She's. . ." Edward said, astonished, "Impossible. No vampire has ever had more than one gift." And yet, here she was, projecting memories, having visions, and freezing things. Carlisle looked over sadly. 

 

"I solved a problem." Said Jacob, "You were leaving. What'd you expect me to do?" Bella glared, "You don't realize the danger you've put him in, the Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us." Jacob gave her an annoyed look. "I didn't tell him about you. Just me. I only said you were different-"  
"And that we have nieces, that we adopted." Edward interjected, gritting his teeth. "I mean seriously, Jake he's not just gonna let that go."   
"Have you considered the physical pain you will be putting Bella through?" Bella looked at Edward, astonished, "It will be like sticking, a white hot branding iron down her throat. And that's assuming she can control her thirst." Edward gave him a disgusted look, as if he was a piece of trash.   
"Charlie's been through hell," Jacob reasoned, "and I know you'll be a lot happier with him in your life."   
"Jacob don't try and pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourself."  
Jacob scoffed, "I'm sorry you feel that way." He said. "Because. . . He'll be here in 10 minutes."   
"What?"

 

Everything was falling in to place. Even the Volturi accepted Bella's status. Although they would want proof eventually. It seemed as though they only had one enemy left. Time.   
Renesmee and Masen were growing too fast, they all worried about how much time they would have together, it just made every moment more precious. The snow fall son the ground, Masen and Renesmee run around and play after a successful hunt. Masen giggles, jumping in the air with Renesmee, Renesmee jumps higher, and therefore catches a larger snow flake. "Ha ha, I win!" Renesmee says, laughing and holding out her snow flake, that melts in her hand. Masen smiles. "Momma look." Renesmee giggles and points to Masen. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Masen smiled, blushing lightly. "O-okay." Jacob ruffles his fur and grins, nudging Renesmee and watching as Masen holds the palm of her hand out, swirling her hand in an intricate pattern, creating ice in the palm of her hand.   
The girls giggle, "Go on girls, why don't you catch more?" Bella prodded, smiling. They nod and jump in the air, Renesmee winning once again for the highest jump. "Edward thinks that we'll find answers in Brazil." Bella tells Jacob, watching the girls jump again. "there are tribes there that might know something." Bella smiles, as the girls fall to the ground and land perfectly on their feet, they spot a young blonde woman standing atop of a mountain. Renesmee hugs Jacob as Masen takes a step forward protectively in front of her older sister. "Mommy?" Renesmee shyly. "Who's that?"   
Bella narrows her eyes. "Mommy I've seen her in Daddy's memories. Who is that?"   
"I think that's our cousin from Denali." Bella whispered. "Irina!"   
The blonde vampire took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle clicked off the phone, giving them a grim look. "Tanya convinced Irina to come reconcile with us." The golden haired man fiddled with his thumbs. looking down worriedly. "Well it looks like she changed her mind." Said Edward, looking from Carlisle, who had a pained expression on his face and was twirling his thumbs, to his oldest daughter, Renesmee, who was sitting patiently by his side at the piano, and to his other daughter, Masen, who sat on the couch and played with her violin. Emse interjected. "Seeing Jacob must have been too much for her." Bella frowned, "I wish I could have just spoken to her." Masen's ears perked up, and she sped to her father, whispering in his ear.

"Immortal children."

She resumed sitting down and playing her violin softly. Edward eyed Masen carefully, before returning his attention to the problem at hand. "Irina's family. She'll come around." Carlisle leaned back and threw an arm around his wife. Edward nodded to Masen, who stood, excused herself from the room, and left.  
When she arrived in a spare room of the house hold, she took her violin out and began to play a beautiful melody, while stomping her feet, and making noises with her mouth, as she played the song, she could hear the soft tune of her sister down stairs, playing, as well.

The candles in the room were glowing, seeming to glow brighter as she played, at the end note, they extinguished. "Impossible." Said Alice from the door way. "It's. . . No. You can't. . . You can't be that powerful." Masen looked up, "What?" She asked innocently, looking down and suddenly becoming entranced with the flames. "Pyrokinesis." Said Jasper, appearing behind her. "You are quite a powerful little thing." Said Emmett, grinning. Masen frowned, cocking her head to the side.

"I did nothing. What happened?" Masen bit her lip, suddenly wondering what she did wrong. "You can control fire." Said Jasper, bending down to her height. "This, is. . ." Said Alice, shaking her head. "Impossible, how many powers does she have now? Four? The Volturi can never figure out her powers." She looked at Alice and bit her lip. "She's telling them. Right now." She said before she blacked out.

  
-

  
_It was in Volturia, Italy, where Masen's dream self woke up, sprawled out on the floor, invisible to the many people passing by. She was in a room, surrounded by three men, one with long blonde hair, one with long brunette hair, and another with black hair. Had Masen not known any better, she would have believed that they were women. In the room, one man, the blonde, paced around with a stern look on his face, holding a book of his own._

_The brunette stood, holding a book and eyes darting over the pages at human speed, almost as if he wanted to draw out the reading of the book as long as possible. And finally, the black haired man sat in a chair, lounging around and behaving as if he owned the world. He read his own book, playing with his fingers. The blonde set the book down, and the sound of two pairs of feet caused Masen to look over. It was Irina._

_Masen took a sharp intake of breath and watched her cousin from Denali as she was surrounded by three of the Volturi guards. Irina's hands were shaking madly, that was odd for a vampire, since they very rarely got nervous. The black haired vampire spoke in a british accent. "What a pleasant surprise." Said he, the blonde snapped his book shut and turned around, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you want?" He said, accent as strong as the black haired man's._

_Irina looked to the guard on her left, and then back at the men. The blonde haired man grew impatient and cocked his head to the side. "Hm?" Irina swallowed, golden eyes bloodshot from nervous tears that could not fall, Irina steps forward. "I would like to report a crime. The Cullens," She began, suddenly catching the interest of the other men. "They've done something. . . Terrible." Books were slammed closed as the man with black hair shot towards Irina like an arrow, a sickly sweet smile playing on his lips._

_"Allow me, my dear." He said softly, reaching forward and grabbing Irina's hand. He cupped her hand in his own, eyes glazing over as Irina replayed memories of both Masen and Renesmee, Jacob and Bella. He released her hand, eyes wide and gleeful, "Oh my." He said grimly._

  
_-_

  
Masen woke up, upstairs, and alone, still lied out on the floor with candles extinguished. She frowned, it was obvious that they had either forgotten that she was up here, or they just didn't care. Masen sighed, picking up her violin and skipping down stairs to listen to her sister play the piano. Renesmee looked at Masen and smiled, pausing the song only to motion for Masen to play along, and she did. The sisters played with such delicacy and precision that it was impossible to not get lost in the melody.

The family watched them and smiled, it was at one of the end notes when Alice gasped, eyes clouded over, and she dropped the vase. The Volturi were coming. Edward looked at Masen, "You knew?" He asked softly. Masen nodded slowly. "I. . . I just had a vision. She just told them, but I don't. . . It was something to do with. . . Immortal children. . ." Jasper was next to Alice in a flash. "What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked. Alice looked at them nervously, and then at Masen, "The Volturi, they're coming for us."

That's when Masen spoke up, remembering their names, well, not so much as remembering, more as she read Alice's mind, but anyways, "Aro, Caius, Marcus, the guard," Masen's voice faltered. "And Irina." Finished Alice. Bella stepped forward, "Come here girls," she said, making a 'Come here' motion with her hands. Renesmee and Masen stood up, clinging to her legs. "Why?" Carlisle asked. Masen opened her mouth and began to speak. From what I can tell of Irina's past, there were such a thing as an Immortal child," she watched her father flinch. "Irina saw me and Nessie playing and catching snow flakes, she thought we were immortal children." Edward and the Cullens, both surprised and disgusted, looked at her. "Six powers." Said Esme. "That's not the point!" Roared Edward, standing.

  
-

  
"The immortal children were very beautiful. So enchanting." Bella flipped through the pages of the book carefully, eyeing each page. "To be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned." Everyone's face was grim, no body noticed Masen outside the study, ear pressed against the door to hear. "They could not be taught. Or restrained. A simple tantrum could destroy an entire village." Masen projected the memory of the Denali's immortal child inside their heads, no one noticed, Carlisle droned on.

"Humans heard about the devastation, stories spread. The Volturi were forced to intervene." Everyone stared intently at Carlisle as images of the immortal child, and a woman from the guard were spread in their minds. "Since the children could not protect our secret, they had to be destroyed. Their creators grew very attached and fought to protect them."

" Long established covens were torn apart. Countless humans, slaughtered. Traditions, friends, and even families, lost." _The Denali's mother was screaming in the vision, reaching out to hold the baby boy one more time._ "So the Denali's mother made an immortal child?"  
"Yes," said Carlisle. "And she payed the price."

_The Denali's mother screamed when Aro nodded towards Marcus, who nodded in return and stood behind the Denali's mother, who was being held by two of the guard members. The guards seemed to be counting, and as Marcus placed his hands on either side of the mother's head, the guards yanked her arms off of he as Marcus ripped the head. Irina screamed, the other Denali girls looking depressed and close to non existent tears. Aro looked at them psychotically as Jane smiled, and tossed the child in to the fire._

_"But they are nothing like those children! They were born not bitten! They grow every single day!"_

Jacob spoke next, "So can't you just explain that to the Volturi?" Edward shook his head, "Aro has enough proof in Irina's thoughts." Masen crawled in to the room. "So we fight." She said in a small voice as she crawled and stood next to Jacob. "Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No one can stand against Jane."

"Alec's even worse. The only one who could remotely stand a chance against the Volturi would be Masen." Bella sneered, "We are not letting her fight. Powerful or not. No one is fighting! We convince them!" Bella growled out. "They're coming to kill us." Said Emmett, "not to talk." Edward nodded, "You're right. They won't listen to us, but maybe others can convince them, Carlisle we have friends all around the world." Carlisle shook his head, "I won't ask them to fight."

"Not fight, witness." Said Masen, Edward nodded again.

"If enough people knew the truth, maybe we could convince the Volturi to listen to us." Esme reached up and grabbed Carlisle's forearm. "We can ask this of our friends."


End file.
